Wilted Moon Blossom
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us. Temporarily on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Chapter One

Annihilation

Hinata glanced warily as the door to the academy opened, a young ninja was panting there his head placed against the door frame and arm swinging by his side as if he had just ran a mile.

She didn't know the young male, but he pointed at her and spoke quickly in a low urgency that made Hinata freeze in her skin. Had something happened? The thought made blood rush to her head and the world blur lightly.

Iruka nodded and the young male silently walked over to her, his movements no longer ragged and jarred. He moved slowly and to the young Hinata like a predator, and in that moment she ran.

His eyes widened a considerable amount as he watched the young (and only) Hyuuga girl race away from him at a speed he wasn't aware someone of her age could possess.

Snapping himself quickly out of his thoughts he tried to follow the young girl, only to find that she had seemingly disappeared. He should have been more aware damn it! She was a Hyuuga after all, but just maybe he could track her.

Hinata ran, cold air billowing out around her from her lungs as she did so. She shivered bitterly and tripped scraping her knees and hands in the process. Whimpering she forced herself to get up, Father would be angry if she stopped because of a scrape.

"Neji!" she didn't know why she had called her cousin's name, the oh so close cousin that she adored as a brother. Even though he claimed to hate her and glared at her when she cried, he was also her protector at least in her eyes anyway.

Hinata didn't want to see that man again, he spoke too quickly and his voice was too low. His body language had indicated that something was wrong, and she was at its source.

Arriving at the Hyuuga compound she stopped a sudden feeling of dread pooled in her stomach, leaving an icy feeling in her fingertips as if she had lost too much blood again.

'M-move Hinata!' she scolded herself mentally as she struggled to place her hand on the ice paper door and swing it back. The wind followed her example, blowing it open for her.

Her eyes widened and she felt fear claw at her in a way she had never felt before, not even when father was about to punish her. This was worse, the icy prickles slowly tightening its claws into her throat making her remember to breath.

When she did she ran, not leaving room for air. Bodies were scattered and blood was slick under her shoes, the scent of the coppery substance made her wince.

The slaughter grew greater as she moved from hall to hall, room to room. Some people looked frozen as if merely surprised their jaws loose in death, eyes wide in shock and hurt.

Others… Others were angry and their eyes were drawn open in rage and sometimes muted horror that was still welled up in their throats ready to be drawn out.

Hinata slipped and her hands splashed in a small pool of blood staining her snow white skin a dark rusty red. Tears pooled in her eyes, 'why would anyone do this?' she thought fighting to keep her tears at bay as she stood quietly moving to the next room. The main room.

Her lower lip quivered and the tears spilled over, her father was turned to the door his hands still forming a seal. All too late as Hanabi was cowered behind him still but a baby, but Hinata was a Hyuuga and she knew.

She knew they were dead.

Hinata felt her knees buckle under her, the impact sent her into a kneeling position her head slapped up against the ground. She couldn't try to be brave any more, why? Why try with nothing to strive for? Her family was gone, even her little sister that her father sometimes favored over her.

"This is what you have been reduced too? A sniveling little brat unable to keep the proud Hyuuga name alive?"

Her eyes snapped open and she whirled herself up and around, her lavender tinted eyes meeting frost colored ones.

"Neji!" She wanted to run to him, embrace him and hide away in his arms like she had done as a child. But she couldn't her body wouldn't listen to her, as if sensing something she herself did not.

Hinata's doe like eyes trailed over her cousin's form and she felt her breathing begin to quicken. A bird like mask was tied around the side of his head, his face was drawn in a subdued frown his eyes colder than ever.

He wore a sort of white chest plate that covered his chest, black sleeves covered in the same white armor. A thin Katana was in his hand, twirling as she had seen Naruto do with a pencil in class.

"N-Neji?" His frown grew more pronounced.

"Your pathetic, how you were ever born into a clan like this I'll never know. Your too soft, too WEAK." He spat as if he had tasted something foul.

"But maybe I'm wrong, maybe you just MIGHT be worth my time though not today. But then again you probably don't even have the slightest idea if what I'm pointing out do you, Hinata?"

"N-no." He threw his head back a wry wide open smile as his laughter bounced off the walls. He looked at her again this time mockingly.

"I killed everyone here; they tried to subdue me with that accursed seal of theirs. But I finally beat it even IF by some off chance you learned the seal it would have no affects at all."

"W-why would y-you k-kill them!" She shouted tears reflecting slight light as they dropped into the floor.

"Because, they thought they could control me like some sort of animal. Well Hinata who has the rope now? They certainly don't and certainly never you, a weak little Heiress, bah! What a joke you are a tiny little girl like you leading such a clan that used to be great." Hinata's head lowered as she delicately chewed on her lower lip.

"I-I c-can b-be strong!" she whispered, he heard her though. The blade of the Katana was already cutting deep into her wrist as soon as she had finished.

"Then prove me wrong, dear cousin." He words the only thing left in the room and halls, only the running footsteps of other ninja as they approached the unconscious Heiress.

Author's note: I'm sure you've figured out the story by now, as for the man Hinata was scared of I've changed a few things up here and there. Care to take a guess as to who he was?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Chapter Two

Dreams of Reality

Shisui narrowed his eyes as he glanced down at the fallen little girl, how could anyone be so heartless? He knew what was required of a ninja, but the thing was…

"She isn't dead." He relayed, a medical ninja rushed over as soon as the words died upon his lips. Pressing lightly onto her skin for a pulse, the medic frowned in confusion before hurriedly applying the soothing green chakra over the girl's cut.

Shisui however had already turned around, sharingan eyes scanning the room for any evidence or other survivors. He found none, only a forgotten blade obviously the weapon used.

If the bodies were anything to be judged by.

He narrowed his eyes and walked over to the medic who was currently checking the young girl over for any other wounds or genjutsu that he had missed.

"Enough, I've got her." He didn't know why, but Shisui didn't trust the silver haired healer. Maybe it was the way he was staring intently at her eyes, even though they were closed.

The thought opened another barricade, 'She's a main branch Hyuuga, she doesn't wear a seal!' she would be in constant danger anywhere at any foster home a family could provide.

Shisui knew all too well what would happen, if she was sent to a foster home. There were two highly possible outcomes.

One they would treat her better because of her linage and would be resented by the other foster children, and when she would be adopted (as he couldn't imagine anyone NOT wanting to adopt the sweet child.) they would only want her for her bloodline.

The second option made his eyes narrow, there were people who already resented (if not hated) the Hyuuga clan. Such an opportunity to unleash their pent up rage and frustrations on the small girl would be too tempting for those with bitter hate filled minds.

Both made Shisui sick, he knew that the young Hyuuga girl wasn't the only reason he knew those things too well. It could happen to Itachi as well had the need ever arise, however he didn't think it would be possible to get by the Uchiha gates.

However what made him pause in that line of thought was how the Hyuuga had, had even more clansmen then the Uchiha and were their rivals so to speak.

'Yet they were slaughtered like animals in only a day.'

"Shisui, why are you carrying a girl?" He blinked rapidly realizing only then that his musings had brought him to the hospital and young Sasuke was there.

Shisui paused knowing that if he told Sasuke Itachi would spell disaster out for him in the most brutal of ways.

"Her family had an incident Sasuke, that's all so if you'll excuse me…"

The young eight year old stepped in front of him a determined frown marring his usually happy childlike face.

"Can I help?" Shisui was confused, why would Sasuke (who detested girls rather greatly at this age) want to help?

"Don't wake her and then I'll let you help." The boy nodded and took on a more rigid posture as if guarding a secret treasure. Shisui had to smile at the antics of the young Uchiha, as most Uchiha children were never very optimistic.

"I need a room for the Hyuuga Heiress." Shisui stated to a nurse who in turn nodded quickly, whispering to the other nurses as she went. Sasuke frowned and tugged at Shisui's sleeve once they were in Hinata's hospital room.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Their gossiping about Hinata." How did he know the girl's name? Shisui then mentally smacked himself; of course he would know they looked around the same age so they might be in the same class at the academy.

Said girl twitched and shot up violently a small scream escaping her, Shisui panicked and ran over to the girl; the heart monitor was continuously beeping the shrill noise frightening her even further.

Sasuke who noticed Shisui's state of panic did the only thing he thought was wise, he ran out of the room.

"Itachi-Nii!" was echoing the halls as he shouted, shoes slapping against the ground loudly.

Said boy seemingly materialized out of thin air blocking his younger brother from causing anymore distress in the hospital, frowning he kneeled so as to share eye contact with the younger boy.

"What's wrong now Sasuke?" instead of answering he opted to try and drag him to Hinata's room, where Shisui was STILL trying to calm her down.

Itachi paused had the situation not have been so serious he would have called it comical, instead he observed every detail. Instantly he knew the girl was a Hyuuga, he had seen her before as both were to lead the clan someday It was necessary they know each other.

Which also lead to the news he had only gathered moments ago, the Hyuuga clan had been taken out. Seemingly in a day, and he could believe it now that he had gotten a glimpse of the Heiress's terrified state.

Shisui who finally took notice of Itachi's arrival frantically waved him over and whispered.

"Your better with kids do something!"

He would have sighed but decided not to, only silently moving closer to the frantic Hinata. Her eyes were wide and tears had gathered there, unwilling to fall even though it seemed as if she wanted them to.

Unwittingly he briefly recalled as to how he first met the Heiress, she had been crying then to hadn't she?

Though under different circumstances this time maybe the same trick would get her to stop, since he had no better ideas he followed through with it.

Hinata blinked slowly the warmth pressing against her forehead was gone, but it had shocked her enough to look upon her surroundings. Her lower lip quivered only slightly at his words.

'Because, they thought they could control me like some sort of animal.'

'What a joke you are.'

'This is what you have been reduced too? A sniveling little brat unable to keep the proud Hyuuga name alive?'

'Your pathetic, how you were ever born into a clan like this I'll never know. You're too soft, too WEAK.'

'Then prove me wrong, dear cousin'

Hinata shook her head forcefully trying to rid herself of his words, they only rang back at her stronger, louder.

"Make it stop…" she whispered her head in her hands.

"P-please…m-make I-it stop!" a hand gently pulled her face up; her eyes stared deeply into crimson orbs.

"I promise." But what do you promise? She thought sinking into the wispy shadows.

Author's note: I THINK I might have been a little cruel towards Hinata…Don't worry though it will get better for her! Also slight age differences then what you would think.

Hinata: Eight

Neji: Fourteen

Sasuke: Eight

Shisui: Fifteen

Itachi: Eleven

Rookie Nine: Eight

Team Gai: Fourteen


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Chapter Three

Hyuuga and Uchiha

"What did Itachi-Nii promise?" Sasuke whispered to Shisui, whose own eyes had narrowed significantly upon hearing his younger cousin's words.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." He whispered back, although not so softly as Itachi turned towards him with a deadpanned expression as if to say 'I know what I'm doing.'

With the young Heiress unconscious the three Uchiha left the hospital, entering the compound that bordered on the outside of the village. Shisui curiosity unsatisfied with just Itachi's whispered promise to the Heiress followed both brothers inside.

Once Sasuke was tucked away into his room Shisui motioned for Itachi to follow him outside, the crickets already sticking to the trees.

"Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked although it held no true want for answer.

"No, not something but someone." Itachi raised a brow, face held in a neutral expression.

"That someone would be?" Shisui shot him a rather irate look, which in turn annoyed Itachi.

"Damn it Itachi you know what I'm talking about! Why did you promise her something like that? You can't protect her, why bother trying such an idiotic stunt? You're supposed to be smarter than this!" Shisui hissed, eyes narrow.

"Tell me Shisui why CAN'T I protect her? I can, my capabilities are above average after all." Itachi silently retorted, Shisui cursed.

"Don't you get it Itachi? We are Uchiha! The Hyuuga and Uchiha have NEVER had a balanced or stable ground, when have we had a Clan meeting with them and it not erupt into not so subtle remarks about the other Clan's abilities?"

"You are too proud."

"That's what we are Itachi, why shouldn't we be proud? We are part of the Uchiha Clan!" Shisui didn't want to sound so insistent on the matter but really now that (almost) all the Hyuuga are dead who can compete with them? The Senju Clan were their equals before they dwindled into nothing and now the Hyuuga had diminished also.

"This arrogance will mark our very deaths." Shisui flinched; Itachi's voice was abnormally cold. What was even worse though was how Itachi was only eleven, Shisui had acted foolishly and treaded into a VERY touchy subject for his dear younger cousin.

He had breached the subject of Uchiha and although he never said it aloud, war.

Something that Itachi despised to his very core, Shisui studied his cousin silently noticing the very pronounced features of a mentally wounded ninja.

Dark narrow eyes were in the place of where wide expressive ones should have been, instead of an innocent smile all he saw was a tired frown. No matter how young he was, Shisui knew he was beyond his years.

"Just promise me this, you won't make promises you can't keep." Shisui asked the pleading in his voice was soundless but was easily caught by Itachi.

"I will keep what has been promised." Shisui would have sighed but refrained from doing so as Itachi entered his home the door sliding shut behind him.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Shisui began walking down the streets, already darkening as the sun went down. He furrowed his eyebrows; there was no way itachi would be able to watch out for the young Heiress.

Not only that but even if he could, it would only attract unwanted attention. Shisui couldn't let that happen, smirking he walked away from the compound one place in mind.

'Sorry Itachi, but I can't let you walk down such an unknown and twisted path.'

Large lavender eyes studied him, childlike features carefully tracking his every movement. He raised his arm and she flinched although not so noticeable to any outsider, he saw. She was expecting something, Shisui always knew Hiashi was a jackass.

But never did he once think he had so willingly struck down his own child, for the sake of his Clan. That strength came from training, not harsh words and actions.

"Do you wish to live with us?" the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, internally he cursed. This was far from the original idea.

"I-I is I-it o-okay?" all hopes of assassinating the girl were drained; her soft voice and large eyes quickly left him cold and numb. An icy feeling swept over him at the thought of seeing her in fear.

Shisui could easily picture it the way her eyes would widen with fear and hopelessness, her tiny body shaking like that of a prey in the gaze of a predator. Mouth open in a silent scream that longed to be ripped away from her.

He clicked his teeth over his cheek, the pain quickly making him realize she was still waiting for his answer.

"There will be no trouble." After all even a Hyuuga could believe an Uchiha, so without any second thoughts he swooped the tiny girl into his arms.

She stared at him eyes wide and shiny with tears, Shisui smiled softly at her. She was happy; someone was finally treating her as if she wasn't some sort of disease!

Hinata hid her face against him, hoping she wouldn't have to hear those angry whispers any longer. From her dreams, from the nurses and the other patients.

"Thank you." Shisui almost stopped walking, she hadn't stuttered. Perhaps….perhaps she would be fine after all. Laying her down on the couch he gently placed an old blanket over her sleeping form.

Shisui then got up ready to return to his own bed when her tiny face scrunched up in fear, pain.

"Nii-san?" he stopped why would she fear her big brother?

"Nii-san!" Shisui frowned and picked her up once again, she gripped his shirt tightly as if it was all she had.

For all he knew, maybe it was.

Author's note: Special thanks to anonymous reviewer DeidaraXHinataFANP for motivating me to get off my lazy ass and finish this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Chapter Four

Sunshine in the dark

Hinata slowly blinked open her eyes, a small yawn escaped her and she rubbed at her eyes. Her head swiveled around and found she wasn't at the hospital anymore.

'Does that mean it wasn't a dream?' the thought left her nearly crying with joy, but rubbed at the tears furiously not wanting to deny her father's one request he had asked of her time and time again.

'Father…' she winced at the small memories she had of the man she called father; he was such a cold man. But he said it was for the good of the clan? But what happens when there is no clan to better yourself for? What happens after that?

'Do not cry over something so small Hinata, you are the Heiress do you know what that means?' Hinata could hear his voice one of the few times he was gentle and kind with her.

'Because a clan needs someone to look up to, someone they know will protect them without fail. Do not fail them Hinata they need you even if you are weak.' The last words kind of killed the moment but that was her father, he couldn't afford to be soft or kind. Or so he said, that had changed with the birth of her sister who even as a baby was deemed better than her.

Hinata wasn't jealous, this only made her work harder not for her father's approval but to protect her sister. Hinata didn't want the burden of being Heiress shoved onto her younger sister just because of talent.

A hand shifted onto her hair breaking her from her thoughts, Shisui (at least from what she overheard was his name) smiled at her and took her small hand helping her up.

"I-is y-you n-name Shisui?" she asked, he nodded swooping her into the chair she let out a screech of laughter as he did so. This in turn only provoked him to swing her around and cause her to shriek even more.

Shisui couldn't help but grin at the small girl; she was still able to smile even after what she had gone through not but a day ago. Shisui needless to say was impressed; she would prove a good kunoichi that is if she still wished to be one.

"Is there anything you would like to eat this morning?" he asked heading towards his kitchen as he awaited the girl's answer, when he didn't get one he turned around to see what he had fought for as a ninja of the uchiha clan.

Her eyes were soft and wide open, her hand was placed at her lap and she was sticking her tounge out as if deep in thought.

"I d-don't r-really c-care Shisui-Nii." They both paused at the end of her sentence, Shisui-Nii? Hinata looked panicked and quickly opened her mouth to protest whatever she had said.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry I-I-I d-d-didn't mean to c-call you t-t-t-that I s-s-swear! Y-y-y-you j-j-just reminded me of N-N-Neji a-a-a-and it s-s-s-slipped I'm so s-s-s-sorry!" she stuttered horribly there and her eyes were shiny as if ready for a punishment he would never give.

Shisui picked Hinata up and she hid her face in his chest shaking slightly, he sighed and ruffled her hair causing her to look at him in confusion.

"I don't mind if you called me Shisui-Nii, and as for breakfast…lets go for some dango neh?" Hinata smiled and poked him, Shisui almost laughed she had gone from almost crying to poking someone for cheering her up.

"D-Dango I-isn't a breakfast f-food." She chided him not really sounding as if she cared either way, Shisui chuckled.

"Well they do have a rather nice tea, and how is it not a breakfast food my cousin eats there constantly when given the chance you know." Hinata's nose scrunched up a weak attempt at a glare but to Shisui reminded him of a pout.

"D-Dango I-is sweet, a-at l-least t-that's w-what I h-have b-been t-told, a-and y-your c-cousin s-should e-eat better." He bit his lip to keep from roaring in laughter; this little girl was talking about Itachi as if he didn't know what he was doing! It was refreshing to say the least, but what had him reeling was the fact that she had only heard of dango.

"You mean to tell me, that you've never had dango before?" she nodded shyly and Shisui quickly took her to his room and rummaged through his clothes.

"Shisui-Nii?" he pulled out an old shirt and pants and proceeded to measure her size with the Sharingan before throwing the clothes onto the table and getting out a kunai.

"I'll get you some new clothes after this for now though we're getting you that dango." Hinata's head tilted to the side like a confused puppy causing Shisui to work faster.

"W-what's so special about dango?" Shisui's hands paused and he playfully glared at her.

"You'll understand when we get there." He said handing her the clothes, he knew he would get in trouble for the shirt bit later but he seriously needed to get this girl some dango.

Hinata stared at the clothes once he had left, dark grey sweats newly made (she had seen him do this with her own eyes!) covered her ankles and were easy to move in. The shirt was a charcoal black with a white strip of cloth to tie around her waist since it was still a little big; on the back was some sort of design like she had, had on her clan walls.

Shisui walked in only moments later before picking the girl up and onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck still fearful of this new height difference.

"Y-your v-very t-tall." Shisui nodded.

"It would seem so Hinata." He responded resisting the urge to glare at the citizens whose whispers were becoming more and more insulting not just to Hinata but to him as well.

His sharingan spun lazily and the people who saw instantly whether they were speaking of him or the heiress or not shut up.

Once she was seated at the seat at the dango shop's bench he ordered some tea and dango, since she protested nothing of the sort on his order.

Hinata deciding now was as good a time as ever to ask she spoke up softly.

"Shisui-Nii c-can I a-ask you something?" Shisui nodded he knew children were usually full of questions at her age from watching Sasuke.

"We fight as ninja for Konoha, so w-why do we better o-ourselves for our c-clans a-and not the village?" he gaped or would have had he not been Uchiha, what kind of question was that?

"What do you mean Hinata-Chan?" He asked politely sincerely curious as to what the little girl thought for such a rather complex (even to adults) question.

Hinata blushed lightly at the added chan suffix but looked up a tiny but steady resolve being built. All because he was there to listen to her, she poked her fingers together and began softly.

"W-well w-when I w-was s-six f-father had me study t-the shinobi w-wars, and t-their clans. T-the s-senju and U-uchiha clans were some of the v-very b-best." Shisui nodded gesturing for her to continue.

"W-well a-ah the first H-Hokage and U-Uchiha Madara fought at the valley of the end. B-but I read a story behind it, M-Madara wasn't e-evil like the stories g-go." Shisui raised a brow had she looked deeper into the facts beyond the myths and legends told as a scary story to a child?

"H-he had lost his l-little b-brother in the w-war…" She frowned a somber expression painted onto her face. Shisui narrowed his eyes, how much information was this girl distributed?

"M-Madara became bitter b-but w-when the S-Senju and other clans offered a treaty, h-he accepted f-for his clan. B-but as t-time gradually m-moved on s-so did M-Madara's patience, he wanted to strike back at Hashirama Senju. But he was thought of as ruthless, w-wanting t-to start up old wars again….I don't think that was it…" Hinata paused and looked up at her Shisui-Nii.

His eye brows were drawn together and a look of curiosity (though subtle) was gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Continue Hinata-Chan, I would like to know more." Hinata nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"I think h-he was angry…Because his clan was being forced down b-by our f-first Hokage. So o-one D-day he left, r-returning only to be k-killed by Hashirama Senju a-at the v-valley of the e-end." Shisui nodded as the dango was placed in front of them.

"How does an old war you've never seen value your opinion here, Hinata-Chan?" He said passing her a small skewer of dango.

Hinata blushed and ducked under her bangs quietly poking her fingers together. Shisui almost smiled at her behavior but did not waiting for his final conclusion from her on the matter.

"Well I-if we d-don't learn f-from the p-past…I t-think history w-w-w-will repeat I-itself. W-what good w-was the w-war then? W-we were all j-just a p-pack or people fighting for b-blood. A b-bunch of c-clans, what good I-is being I-in a c-clan I-if y-you only want to s-start another war? Lose m-more of y-your precious people?" Hinata's eyes became frosty and Shisui knew her father had missed a great heiress by belittling her as much as he had done.

Moreover though Shisui was shocked had she been raised as an Uchiha she would have been a child prodigy and that was only for her mental abilities. Shisui knew that the Hyuuga used force, but they needed a mental leader sooner or later.

Had Hinata not been ignored and abused as much as he had assumed she would have been Itachi's rival in the later years when they both ran the clans as their heads.

Though it was far too late for that, Shisui mused silently as they exited the stands. Hinata's eyes widened when they got to the Uchiha compound, it was…it was him!

Author's note: sorry for the wait! But this gave me some trouble…as for how Hinata knows so much she had a lot of scrolls tossed her way as a child. We all know Hinata will be willing to do anything for her comrades so…giving her father's words here…It makes perfect sense!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Chapter five

Black sheep

Itachi raised a brow, what was the Hyuuga doing with Shisui? The small girl recognized him and her eyes lit up slightly, before quickly dimming as she hid behind Shisui her tiny hands curling at his pants.

"Hello Itachi." Shisui said with a small wave seemingly nudging the small girl forward. Her eyes widened and Itachi noted the rather haphazardly made clothing, he smirked.

"Shisui." He acknowledged falling into step besides his cousin, occasionally glancing over to the tiny child in between them.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Her face turned a very, VERY light shade of red as she poked her fingers together.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He nodded, the name made since but he found it didn't really suit her. No, he thought eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

'Tsuki Hana' the two words surfaced from his thoughts like something rising from still water, however he found that the name seemingly described the small girl. The girl named for the sun, yet should have been named for the moon.

Itachi shook his head mentally chiding at himself for such ridiculous thoughts, rather irate really.

"Of course we've met before, unless you do not remember? You were still but a child then." Itachi began trying to converse with Hinata slightly, regardless of Shisui's staring.

"Y-yes, I remember y-you. You w-were the o-one in the b-black and s-silver kimono." Itachi honestly didn't think she would remember him, but then again Hyuuga have always been observant. It would only be natural for their children to as well, even if they were only five…

"That is correct, you were crying when we first met." He was sure that Shisui would have hit him across the jaw, from that glare he was subtly sending to Itachi he could only assume.

"Y-yes, ah I-it w-was a bad training session, that's all." Itachi nodded, accepting those words, for now at least. Right now he wanted to know why she was with Shisui, and why she was wearing his clothes.

"Why are you with my cousin?" Hinata's eyes widened slightly, did she not know till know?

"YOUR Shisui-Nii's cousin?" her mouth dropped slightly before realizing how rude she had just been, her jaw clicking sharply like a coiled wire as her face turned scarlet.

Already she had bowed onto her knees for her rudeness as Itachi himself often had done for his own father, and sadly his own clan mates.

Itachi quickly took mental notes, wanting information for later. Hinata had instantly dropped after her 'rudeness' as if expecting some sort of punishment right then and there, she was shaking as well. Not noticeably but it was evident in her slumped shoulders and how she curled into herself far more tightly than usual for a common bow.

As time dragged on she grew even tighter, Itachi didn't miss the gleam in his cousin's eyes. Something boiled at that small but rather obvious glance at the Heiress.

Itachi could tell Shisui genuinely cared for the girl, but damn it the clan. The pride at seeing the Hyuuga Heiress bow to the Uchiha Heir, it was enough to give Shisui some sort of morbid fascination.

Itachi could easily see, so long as Hinata feared him Shisui would not hurt her. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to keep her as she was, if she tried to get stronger he might push her back down. Under the heel of his foot of the next Uchiha Heir, rubbing it into the noses of the other clans.

It was so blatantly obvious Itachi couldn't help how sharp his words how sounded.

"Get up; no one wants to see you cowering in the dirt." Quickly the girl stood up in a fluid motion, her eyes wide ad shiny. Shisui seemed more then angry, but Itachi could almost taste his disappointment in seeing the girl rise.

"You will come with me." Shisui opened his mouth to protest but Itachi shut him up with a glare.

"I have informed my father of Hinata's arrival, he wants her to stay with my family for the time being." Half a lie half a truth, his father did not know she was here. But he wanted her at his house; Itachi knew he was more than likely taking Hinata into the cave of the devil.

But Itachi was a demon, or so he was told. He could protect her, he WOULD protect her. It was his promise.

Moments later after explain his reasons for her leaving (obviously he couldn't tell Shisui the truth, he already suspected Itachi of something. So he went with his half-truth and half-lie once again) with him Shisui and Hinata parted ways.

"Do not bow for merely thinking you have been rude. You are in the Uchiha compound and only with arrogance and pride will you be able to stand. Do not become arrogant though, do not become prideful. I have seen you and I have met you before Hinata, you can act very well. I expect you to do so again unless me and you are alone for training, understand?"

Expectedly she nodded being the empathetic child she was; she knew he was only trying to protect her. He had promised her that, and he had shielded her before.

Why couldn't she trust him know after all?

"Y-yes I-Itachi-san." Itachi frowned.

"Call me Itachi; I have no desire for honor suffixes ok Hinata?" once again she nodded as they entered the house. He grasped her hand quickly, tightly. He knew she was afraid, it was written clearly in her eyes.

For his father was home, and he seemed angry. The scowl in place and eyes narrowed, his eyebrows were drawn together and Itachi could see the tightness of his jaw.

Even a small twitch was evident in his left eye. And so, once again Itachi became the demon, and once again he protected his Tsuki Hana.

* * *

Author's note: Tsuki means moon and Hana means flower it makes sense if you think of the title! Special thanks to sama-kawaii25 for calling this unique, I honestly didn't think it was since it was so overdone!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Short author's note: This is three years into the past in the beginning of this chapter; also chapter dedicated to Acidrain14 a good friend of mine here on fan fiction!

* * *

Chapter Six

_Thanks for the memories_

"Remember Itachi this is important, I know I don't have to remind you but as a father it is my place." Itachi nodded curtly, **_'Of course he doesn't need to, but he has too.'_** Itachi couldn't help his bitterness.

This man was blinded by his own goals, blinded by the fact that a child prodigy had come from him. So much so that Itachi felt ready to snap, almost like a coiled wire.

But he could not, he was Uchiha Heir and if he did not take this burden he knew who would. Itachi would die before such a thing was placed on his little brother.

"Itachi come here, I've got your Yukata." His mother beckoned him to his room; soft black eyes alight with warmth. The sliver edges on the black Yukata gleamed, the only decoration being the red and white Uchiha fan glaring proudly from the back.

Quickly he was dressed, his mother softly adding her own measure of comfort. She knew how angry he was, he never said anything. She just knew. Because that what mothers were, they were warm and protecting.

Unfortunately she could not protect him from his demise. His death that always hung over him as a shinobi.

"Father." No other words needed to be spoken; they both stepped outside, snow fresh and crisp on the ground. Itachi blinked the soft white substance was not new to him, but it was among the very few times he had seen it not stained.

He shook his head, such a pointless thought to dwell on. He was a shinobi and it was bred into his being to kill, no matter the cost.

Arriving shortly at the Hyuuga residence he couldn't suppress the feeling of being watched, knowing it was the Hyuuga household he may very well be the test subject of curious Hyuuga children.

Itachi mentally shrugged, they were young they would learn.

"Hiashi-san." His father nodded towards the elder Hyuuga head, Hiashi, who in turn returned the greeting.

"I can assume this is your son?" Hiashi said cold white eyes seemingly glaring at him, Itachi's father nodded. He was disgusted, that sickening gleam of self-satisfaction. The gleam always presented itself upon Itachi's return from a highly ranked mission.

There was no concern for his eight year old son, no sympathy for sending him out into a war. Just ride and satisfaction that his son was a good Heir and shinobi. Nothing more, nothing less.

**_Itachi was a tool._**

"He is strong." Hiashi stated, Itachi could detect a longing. Maids swiftly entered the room, circling a small little girl. She was dressed in a pale lavender kimono, white cherry blossoms scattering in the wind at the edges. The Hyuuga symbol seemed to wilt from her back like a dying flame, Itachi was confused.

The kimono was subtly well made, the symbol proud and burning like the flame it was designed to be. So why did he feel like the Hyuuga girl was wilting, it him just as quick as the question had risen.

She was the Heiress.

Everything made sense now.

"Hinata, perhaps you should show Itachi-san the household. Maybe offer some tea near the koi pond?" Itachi's eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably, that was the same tone his own father had used on Sasuke.

"Y-yes father, I-if you w-will please f-follow me Uchiha-san." Itachi rose fluidly, Hinata could detect the grace of a killer. Her eyes widened while her father's narrowed. She could already hear his voice, so bitter and resentful, because of her.

When they stepped into the hall, a soft sigh of relief came from the girl. She was nothing short of terrified, even if she did not reveal it.

"W-would y-you l-like some t-tea?" Itachi nodded as she retrieved the kettle, steam billowed out and she was carrying it bare handed. It was a wonder she did not cry, or had her tears long ago dried?

"I a-apologize for the w-wait." Her meek voice reached him as she poured the tea for both him and herself.

"It was no trouble." He assured watching her as she pulled open the door, a cold gust of wind intruding into the room.

"The k-koi pond is r-right there." Itachi nodded and followed her, the snow causing no problems to his bare feet. He was used to it, he was a shinobi.

Ice slowly crept across the edges of the pond, frosting the still green grass as it did so. It was a slow process, but it seemed to go on forever. Even at the edges of the household, the koi swam easily through the ice.

But Itachi could see one, it was dead floating on its back its eyes wide open. Instinctively he tried to block Hinata from the sight, but it seemed that she had already seen.

Instead of bursting into tears she frowned softly, her eyes (Itachi mentally noted were a very peculiar shade of lavender) softened with sorrow and a familiar look of farewell.

A passing maid saw this and Hinata asked for a white bag, Itachi couldn't believe how easily she seemed to accept death. Even if it was just a fish, Hinata was still but a child. How could she come into terms so easily?

As if understanding his mentally raged war Hinata peered up at him, her hands still gently removing the koi from the pond.

"M-my m-mother, d-died when she g-gave b-birth t-to H-Hanabi. I a-accepted w-when I r-realized s-she wasn't g-going to come back. B-But Uchiha-san I-is d-death r-really a bad thing?"

Itachi drew in a breath, he knew that the Hyuuga had lost their lady. But she was only a child, despite the fact that he himself had seen a war when he was around her age. She had seen nothing.

"Losing someone precious to you, is almost unbearable. Why do you think death can be a greater life than what we are living?"

"If we suffer here, w-wouldn't y-you a-also w-want to l-leave t-this p-place? F-Father w-wants m-me to be a k-kunochi, I d-don't want to k-kill people. N-not when they have families w-waiting for t-them." Lavender tinted eyes looked up at him, a soothing quality he grew to like rather quickly.

Itachi could easily relate, but in the end they didn't have a choice did they?

"Hinata, I never wanted to be a shinobi as well. I have seen and caused enough deaths for my life. Yet I know it will continue." Why did he open his stupid mouth?

"B-Because y-you are a sh-shinobi. But I-Itachi d-don't feel d-discouraged, we m-may n-not l-like who we are now or even in t-the future. B-But life goes on, w-we just have to l-live with it. E-even if y-you don't like y-yourself I l-like y-you." Itachi looked down at her.

He saw Hyuuga Hinata, and he saw her tears. But then again, he also saw her smile.

Perhaps, he could hold out just a little longer.

* * *

Author's note: Ta Da! Total past written chapter! Hopefully you've enjoyed it! Especially you Acidain14!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Seven

White Fire

"Gomenasai for not informing you of the arrangement father." Itachi stated falling to his knees, subtly keeping his gaze to the corner of the room. His father nodded very slowly, the tightness corded in his jaw had not lessened however.

"What is this arrangement you speak of?" Itachi looked up, and Hinata gave the slightest almost unnoticeable nod for him to continue.

"Hyuuga Hinata, the last surviving Hyuuga and Heiress to the clan, I have invited her to stay with us until she has recovered." His father nodded slowly.

"I have two conditions, and that is it." Itachi peered up through his coal colored bangs.

"Hai?"

"I would like to have her as an Uchiha as a member of this family. Two I wish for her to spar with you, until she is moves out so that she will be strong enough once she is on her own. Is that acceptable?" Itachi felt his teeth gnashing together, this was another ploy to control the Heiress in the future. His mind fogged over with a subtle haze of anger, he would not see this child be broken and melded into what they deemed a proper Kunoichi!

"H-Hai I-if that is all y-you w-want I w-will stay. That is I-if you wish for me too."

The soft bell like voice cut through the scarlet haze of his thoughts and his head whipped up only slightly. What was she doing? She was literally offering herself to the wolves, what could she possibly gain from this? What could she possibly want?

"Very well, tomorrow Itachi and you shall retrieve your things. Have a good night Hinata-san." Itachi was glued to the floor, the soft tap; tap of her footsteps echoed the hall way once his father had left them.

"Gomenasai, is this n-not what you had w-wanted?" He looked up wide lavender colored eyes desperately searching his onyx ones for a sign she had not screwed herself or quite possibly him over. Itachi slowly rose from the floor, he watched as her tiny but noticeable muscles corded with tension.

"It is fine Hinata; please refrain from making any more reckless decisions however. I would not wish to see you hurt because of your recklessness." Reckless was the last thing she was really, but he couldn't very well say that her choice in staying was not.

"A-Arigato for letting me stay with your family." Itachi nodded as his mother walked into the hallway, worry etched into her eyes. Itachi and Fugaku had not been on the best of terms as of late, she was worried for her eldest son.

"Itachi, who is this?" His mother spoke softly, not judging the pearlescent eyes that watched her with mixed emotions. The more prominent ones being envy and loneliness.

"Hyuuga Hinata, she will be staying with us until she can live on her own." Mikoto nodded and Hinata wanted to cry at how similar this woman was to her own mother. Unlike her father and sister she had died in child-birth with Hanabi, Hinata didn't know why it felt different from the murder of her clan but it did.

_'**Stay strong Hinata'**_ Her head snapped up upon hearing her mother's voice, she was saddened upon the fact that it was merely a memory. That voice, a memory of a memory, reminding her that she was strong. That she was beautiful.

"Tell me Hinata, do you have any hobbies?" Mikoto asked the young girl, Hinata bit her lip confused and scared. Itachi had shown her the room she would stay in while she lived here and said he would retrieve her for dinner later.

After he had left though the room seemed to freeze over, Mikoto has knocked and wanting to get out of the chilled area followed her. Now she was holding a conversation with her, Hinata was nervous to say the least, what if she did something wrong? What if she insulted them by mistake?

"I t-train, if that's w-what you mean." Mikoto's eye brows furrowed down together, she had always wanted a girl and had hoped Hinata would be like the many others her age. She had been wrong, the Hyuuga it seemed were very strict even with their children.

Of course so were the Uchiha, but at least they held some hobbies and other talents.

"I don't mean Training, I mean things like singing, or drawing. Maybe even bird watching or flower pressing." Mikoto stated and Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"C-Can you teach me, how to d-do those things?" Mikoto wanted to crush the child in a hug but refrained, a gentle smile sliding into place.

"Of course, which one do you want to learn first?" Hinata looked away the floor suddenly very interesting. Mikoto waited as the small child wrung her hands together, she finally tilted her head up.

"M-my Okaa-san liked t-to p-paint." Mikoto nodded Hitomi had been a graceful but lethal Kunoichi. Even better was her talent with a brush, Mikoto wondered briefly if Hinata though eight held her mother's talents.

"I don't know how to paint to well, maybe we should learn together?" Mikoto asked placing her hand on Hinata's head. Hinata smiled and nodded eagerly, reminding Mikoto briefly of Hitomi.

Shaking her head she walked over to the closet, Hitomi had seen her envious looks over her paintings. She had given her a paint set for Mikoto to use. No matter how easily she was able to grasp the color forms however, she couldn't place it into form on the canvas.

She could easily use her sharingan and copy the surroundings, but that killed the talent in the work. After all the sharingan was a copying doujutsu so it would make the work lose its value.

"Hitomi often tried to teach me how to paint, I know the basics perhaps we should start from there." Hinata nodded as Mikoto began to lead Hinata into a new world, a world that was so hauntingly familiar Hinata could easily click into place.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah long wait, no excuse expect for not knowing what to write for the conversations. Also there will be a time skip, if anyone thinks there shouldn't be please speak up.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Chapter Eight

Genin Exams

* * *

Hinata paused as her name was called; she swallowed thickly her eyes wide like a deer's.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Iruka called again, Sasuke frowned thoughtfully before walking over to one of his few if only friend.

"Hinata, why aren't you going up?" Hinata winced at Sasuke's voice.

"I...I don't know if I'm ready." She whispered, Sasuke crossed his arms with a glare.

"That's bull and you know it, Hinata. You've trained with Itachi-Nii, and you can hold your own pretty good." Hinata smiled softly.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." Sasuke turned his head scowling to cover the miniscule amount of heat that had rushed to his cheeks.

"Tch, whatever just go." Hinata nodded smiling hugging him as she left the room, oblivious to two glares from a certain pinkette and blond.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Iruka smiled at her ruffling her longish hair before walking her to the testing room, where the Hokage would watch her performance as well. Why she didn't know, but Itachi had warned her the Hokage would show up to watch certain students.

She only assumed she was watched because she was the Hyuuga heiress, and one of the two last Hyuuga.

"Okay, just make three clones and you'll be done." The Hokage stated, Hinata gulped before Mikoto's instructions came back into her head. Take three deep breathes and nod. Doing so she focused on fixing the right amount of chakra into the jutsu, three clones appeared moments later.

"Good job, here's your leaf village head band." Iruka handed her the strip of cloth with the metal leaf engraved into a sheet of metal. Hinata then promptly ran from the room, head band clutched in her right hand. She wasn't allowed to go back into the room, so she waited outside. Fiddling with the head band slightly, where was she going to put it anyway?

"Done already Hina?" She yelped the head band flying into the face of Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah! G-Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" She apologized repeatedly, Itachi sighed.

"You shouldn't apologize for becoming startled Hina." Hinata blushed looking down.

"I t-told y-you n-not to call me that." She whispered, before taking the offered headband.

"Why haven't you put on your headband?" he asked crouching in front of her, Hinata ducked her head behind her bangs.

"I...I don't k-know where to put it." Raising a brow Itachi finger the edges of the cloth, she couldn't wear it in her hair, as her hair was kept out of her face just fine. He didn't want to see her pace it around her waist as most Kunochi were prone to do, besides with her jacket no one would see.

He looped it around her neck watching he metal glint in the sun.

"There." And secured the knot, Hinata blushed before nodding.

"Arigato Itachi-Kun." Itachi nodded.

"It's good that you passed." He commented watching the new Genin exiting the academy to the arms of their family and parents.

"Y-yeah, I n-need to b-be strong." She can't let anyone down again, her baby sister died because she couldn't protect her. She bit her lip before Sasuke arrived, Mikoto and Fugaku had arrived around the same time he had exited the academy.

"I see you both passed." Fugaku commented, Hinata could see his eyes warmth for his son, pride was there, but he was very proud of his son she could tell. The way he looked at Sasuke, was the way Hiashi had never looked her way before.

"Did you expect anything less?" Sasuke commented with something close to a smile.

"Let's go home, I have dinner waiting." Mikoto stated leading the family away, Hinata paused briefly._ 'That boy over there, on the swing why is he alone?'_

"Hinata?" Mikoto asked, Hinata looked over.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Hinata nodded before asking.

"W-why is that boy over there, a-all alone?" Mikoto frowned.

"I assume that he is an orphan Hinata, now let's go home. I haven't made the cinnamon rolls yet~." Hinata nodded even though she wanted to know more about the boy, she knew she would have to wait.

"Okay." Dinner was quiet but from what Hinata knew and had seen in the past five years this was a good thing. The table was even full, which it rarely was.

The next day both her and Sasuke were dropped off at the academy, once inside as early as the academy allowed Hinata began to sketch in one of her notebooks.

It was another picture of her mother and sister, or at least she thought the girl was her sister. With long brown hair and a soft child-like face, it only made her even angrier at her inability to protect her sister.

"Naruto!~" Hinata looked away from her drawing, her eyes wide in shock as Sakura and other girls proceeded to move in on the blond boy from before. Before that however, she came to realize that Naruto had been knocked into Sasuke.

Forming a lip lock.

"A-ah.." Hinata could barely form any words past the shock that had registered in her brain. Sasuke's first kiss was another boy!

Sasuke gave her a wicked glare.

"You will **_not_** tell Nii-san anything, got it?" though Hinata knew he wouldn't do anything she nodded, with a squeak. Before a bubble of laughter built in the back of her throat, the look on his face was too much for her to stop.

"G-g-g-Gomenasai! B-but y-your f-face Sasuke-Kun!" she managed to squeak out between her laughter.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah sort of fillerish, but it's necessary I swear! Also sorry about the lack of update and shortness of chapter! My laptop is now officially busted, so I couldn't get as much as I wanted done.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: "AnBu Owl, your mission as stated annihilate the uprising Hyuuga clan, leave none alive. Any left alive aside from afore mentioned Hyuuga heiress, will be seen as disloyalty and you will be immediately dispatched as a Nuke Nin. Do not disappoint us.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto

_Chapter Nine_

_Take the Blame_

* * *

"Here will be your teams." Sasuke watched, inwardly hoping he wouldn't become stuck with a team that would slow him down. Even a team was already slow enough, how was he supposed to catch up to Itachi at the level he was going?

"Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke nearly slammed his head onto the table out of frustration, Kami help him. A fan girl and a dead last, it was official. Itachi would be forever be out of reach. Sasuke thought dejectedly.

"Team eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka called out, Hinata bit her lip, she didn't know those two at all!

"Team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka stated, Hinata watched as the genin went into their assigned teams. Sasuke sent her a long suffering look before being dragged over to the front of the room to 'bond' with his new team.

A small beetle walked over her hand and Hinata watched it fascinated by the tiny little thing, it walked over her fingers and spread its little wings and landed on a nearby boy who was standing next to her.

"Aburame Shino, you are Hyuuga Hinata correct?" Hinata nodded, his lower face was covered by his jacket. Shades covered his eyes and his brown hair puffed out, contrasting well with his pale skin.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Hinata told him, being polite. Itachi had told her no matter how strong you were, a friend in your team was more valuable than any form of riches and pride.

"Likewise Hinata-san, we should find Kiba-san. Which should not be too hard, why? Because he should have a small dog because he is an Inuzuka." Shino clarified, Hinata nodded and allowed him to help her from her seat.

"S-Shino-san, d-do you w-work with insects?" Hinata asked, Shino gave a brief nod.

"Hai, though the proper term would be Kikaichu. Why, because they eat chakra and are an Aburame's vital weapon." Shino answered her question politely and Hinata knew he would be a good friend.

"Yo!" Hinata jumped as a boy with red fang like tattoos jumped in front of them, white, brown eared puppy hanging onto his head.

"Judging by your eyes and his bugs you two must be my new team right?" Kiba stated boyishly, Hinata nodded shyly and the puppy yipped cutely wagging his tail.

"Oh right this is Akamaru, I guess we should go eat right?" Kiba asked, Hinata nodded and they all walked outside to a small tree. When walking past Hinata heard Sakura say something.

"It was because he was badly brought up!" Hinata watched quietly.

"You mean because he never had any parents?" Sasuke asked.

" He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, it's made him completely_ selfish_! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with my parents would ground me for **_life!"_ **Hinata bit her lip harshly, Shino watched silently while Kiba was uncharacteristically quiet wondering why they were watching this from a distance.

"Don't you _envy_ him being alone, not having parents _nag_ you _all_ the time? Kids without families _always_ grow up selfish." Sasuke grit his teeth, thinking of Hinata.

**_She wasn't selfish, she was too selfless for her own good! Almost as selfless as Itachi-nii!_**

"You, you don't know anything about what you're talking about." Sasuke grit out, he had seen Hinata grow up lonely even with his Okaa-san and Otou-san there. Even Nii-san couldn't cheer her up sometimes, why? Because she had_ lost_ her family in a _single blow_!

"They grow up _lonely_, they _desire_ attention _no one_ would give them. Don't you _**dare** envy_ him for being alone, you make me **_sick_**." Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine the pain behind that, and he wasn't going to let anyone badmouth Hinata even if it was indirect.

"Let's go." Shino stated breaking Hinata and Kiba from their trance, Hinata nodded and grabbed her lunch box, Okaa-san had packed rice and some miso soup while Itachi had snuck her a cinnamon roll.

Kiba was eating some teriyaki chicken while Shino had packed rice and tomato soup. It was all very simple, and Hinata couldn't help but think back onto Sakura's words. Was she being selfish by staying with the Uchiha family? Was she selfish by calling Mikoto Okaa-san and Fugaku Otou-san?

_Was she selfish for living when her family had died?_

"Hinata, whatever you're thinking of Sakura's words. Forget them, Sakura is intelligent book wise, but is sorely lacking in family matters such as your own." Shino commented, Kiba looked up his blackish brown eyes slit like a dog's.

"It's true, she just wants Sasuke's attention. She doesn't now what she's talking about the pink haired brat. She was _spoiled_ too I bet." Kiba snorted handing Akamaru some of his chicken.

"A-arigato, um…d-do you two w-want some of my c-cinnamon roll?" Hinata asked holding the still warm treat in hand from her paper plate, Shino and Kiba gave her smiles.

"That is very kind of you Hinata."

"I'd love some!" Kiba whooped as Hinata divided the treat as evenly as she could.

That was when a plume of smoke appeared, emerging from said plume of smoke was a woman with long curly black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Is this team eight?" She asked, Hinata nodded.

"A-are you our new sensei?" Hinata asked, the woman nodded.

"Kurenai-sensei at your service, now introductions please?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, okay. Inuzuka Kiba, from the Inuzuka clan. I work best with Akamaru and love treats of any kind. I hate stuck up people or people who talk as if they know something when **_They don't_**." Kiba finished the last part with a growl.

"Aburame Shino, from the Aburame clan. I work with Kikaichu insects and have a fondness for those who respect me. I will respect them back, I dislike those who forget my name. I also would prefer if people spoke of things they actually _knew_." Shino was quiet but seemed even quieter just now.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, um…I live with the U-Uchiha clan and train with Itachi and Sasuke. I l-like baking sweet things and painting. I don't really want to dislike anything…or anyone." Hinata answered as best as she could, Kurenai nodded.

"I am Yuhi Kurenai, and I am a genjutsu/illusion master so to speak. I like sweets and occasionally training as well. I prefer not to deal with people who break through my illusions." Kurenai said with a smile, everyone smiled back at her and she nodded.

"You three seem to get along, okay answer this question for me. When you are forced to choose between saving a comrade and completing the mission what do you do?" Kurenai asked, Hinata looked at Shino and Kiba.

"Save your comrade." They said in unison.

"Why is your comrade more important than the mission?" Kurenai asked them all curiously.

"A mission failed is a mission failed, leaving behind a comrade however. Is unforgivable and I would not bring myself to do it. Why, because I value a comrade's life over anything written on a slip of paper." Shino replied a low hum coming from inside his jacket.

"Agreed, as an Inuzuka that would be like abandoning my pack. I refuse to abandon anyone no matter what!" Kiba stated.

"…I….I value and treasure life….b-because you d-do not know when i-it will be taken away." Hinata answered.

"You pass." Kurenai replied, Hinata froze what did they pass?

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the wait!


End file.
